More precious than The Arkenstone
by Ester and Loki
Summary: Aria met Thorin when they were but children. Watch as they grow up and a heart is thawed. But when the dragon comes, it'll change everything, as will the quest. But what happens to someone as precious as the Arkenstone? Read on to find out...


A young dwarven prince known as Thorin ran through the tall grass out in the back fields of Erebor. He looked about the age of an 8 year old boy. A smile graced his features as his father, Thrain, another prince chased his son through the fields. This went on for ten or so minutes. Thrain's smile wavered as his own father caled him back to the palace.

He informed Throin who nodded sadly, before smiling once again as a young Dwalin took Thrain's place chasing the younger dwarf. Balin was chuckling from his seat in the fields. Afte an hour in the fields, a tired out prince lay in the golden grass and wheat. Dwalin was sat beside his brother as they laughed at something another had said.

Thorin quietly got up, the two older dwarves unaware as he wandered further towards the forest of pines. Said prince stopped and peeked through wheat stalks as he saw a young girl, the size of any young dwarf, slightly smaller than himself. Her ears were slightly pointed at the ends, not as much as a normal elf, but not as round as any man.

She had long, raven black hair with two strands of white within the locks. Thorin suspected her to be a HalfBlood, half elvish and half dwarfish. Her eyes were a deep brown, swirled with a slight green colour. She had a pale complexion, not too pale, between tanned and ghostly.

Said girl was twirling a piece of wheat with her fingers, a look of pure boredom upon her expression. He was a few meters from her. Gathering his dwarven courage, he stood up and carefully walked toward her.

Thorin coughed purposely, startling her. Her eyes snapped at him, she didnt seem harsh or unkind, but fearful amd confused. "Hi..." He started, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. She stood up, at least a head shorter than him.

"Hi... I'm Aria," Aria said, blushing too as she played with her fingers.

"Im Thorin." He replied, watching as her eyes widened and she bowed her head.

"Im sorry I didn't realise..." She blurted.

"oh, it's okay, I don't want anyone bowing or anything, it makes me feel like I'm treating them like lessers... Which they aren't of course!" He answered, blushing and smiling slightly as she raised her head and smiled, blush littering her cheeks.

Dwalin and Balin were watching the scene from the side, each smirking as they saw the prince stutter as he tried to form a sentence to break the silence. "What's it like? Being a prince?" Aria asked.

"it's alright, boring though, too much work. My father hardly has time to play with me anymore becuase he's heir..."Thorin muttered, looking down as his smile slid.

"well, he loves you really, maybe he just wants to make sure that if he does those jobs, it'll make more time for you in future?" Aria suggested.

Unlike many females, Aria dressed in leggings and a tunic rather than a dress. Throin nodded, understanding.

"So, what about your parents?"

"...my parents? My da died when I was little, my Ma lives in Dale as do I with her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." He mumbled, annoyed at himself for the stupid question.

"No, it's fine." She butted in, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Throin nodded before smiling again. The two watching smirked as he asked.

"Wanna play?"

"Sure." She replied, smiling as he stepped forward.

"what do you wanna play?"

"Chase?" They both nodded.

Aria leaned to him and hit him softly on the arm. "Your it!"

The two laughed as Thorin chased her around the field. They carried on for a while, the sun began to set.

Thorin was it once again and was currently chasing Aria.

"We'd better get them home brother." Balin said as they stood, walking towards the young prince and HalfBlood. The brothers found the two in a heap on the floor, giggling as Thorin unscrambled himself from on top of her.

"We tripped." They giggled. Thorin tapped Aria. "Your it." He panted. They both looked up at the elder dwarves.

"Let's get you back laddie. You okay on your own lass?" Balin asked, resting a hand on Thorin's shoulder. Aria nodded. The two new friends smiled at each other, Thorins heart melted at the sight of her. She turned and left towards the City of Dale.

meanwhile, Dwalin was smirking and ranting. "Some dwarf has a crush!"

WITH ARIA

Aria returned home, the fire was dancing in the fireplace, her mother sat on her chair near the warmth of its flames. "Have a nice time Hun?" Her mother asked, smiling at the young child.

"Yes ma, I met this boy, we're friends, we played chase!" She squealed, her mother nodded, not really listening.

"Im going to my room." Aria said, running up the wooden stairs into her small room. She sat on the window sill, starring at the palce that was in view of her window. Sighing, the HalfBlood lay down, closed her eyes and fell asleep, still thinking about a certain dwarf prince.

AN-

sorry if it's short, hope you liked, please review and sorry about any mistakes, please give me ideas, I don't know what will happen next, you tell me! Please review with nice stuff

Smeagol-Precious...

Me-Smeagol you can't eat that.. Oh, ok maybe he can...

Smeagol-Gollum Gollum!

Me-I take that back..

Smeagol- Bagginses!

Me- please review beofre Smeagol eats my Tolkien dictionary and iPad...


End file.
